


(I Know You Need) The Upper Hand Even When We Aren't Fighting

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Breast Worship, F/F, Idiots in Love, Jori - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Seriously there's so much teasing, Teasing, Tori Vega and Jade West's Boobs: A Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: The foundation of Jade and Tori’s relationship had always been competition, that push-pull that ensured neither of them were ever bored, and it had only intensified once they started dating.- OR -Jade wants to watch her second favorite movie, but Tori has other plans.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	(I Know You Need) The Upper Hand Even When We Aren't Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts).



> Hey friends! I want to start off by thanking **vicueer** and **Correnteza** for helping me enormously with crucial ideas for this birthday fic! 
> 
> This is wholeheartedly dedicated to **PrettyLittlePoutyMouth** for her birthday, and also for always being so kind and supportive and helpful when it comes to my writing smut again. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think!

The foundation of Jade and Tori’s relationship had always been competition, that push-pull that ensured neither of them were ever bored, and it had only intensified once they had started dating. It was something that Jade loved about them, although maybe not when Tori’s mischievous side decided to come out to play halfway through her favorite movie. 

“Tori, I really want to watch the movie,” she sighed, breaking away from the kiss with clear reluctance despite her intent to keep her attention focused on her second-favorite film. “Watch it with me,” she said, knowing from the devilish gleam in those caramel eyes that it wouldn’t be that easy. 

Sure enough, Tori just smirked. “You’ve seen _Donnie Darko_ a hundred-and-one times,” she whined playfully, lightly running her fingers along Jade’s arm. 

“And I want to finish my hundred-and-secondth,” Jade retorted, a playful lilt to her tone betraying the scowl on her face as she tried to pretend that Tori’s touch wasn’t driving her absolutely _insane_. 

“Fine,” Tori replied, but she drew out the word challengingly enough so that Jade knew that the younger girl wasn’t finished, not by a long shot. “But only if you agree to a bet.” 

Her interest piqued despite herself, Jade turned to glance at her girlfriend, raising a pierced eyebrow. “What bet?” 

“I bet that I can have you begging for me before the movie’s over.”

Immediately intrigued despite herself, Jade smirked. “What are the terms?”

“If I win, you have to do the dishes for a month,” Tori replied after a moment of deliberation and Jade trying not to roll her eyes at the nerdy way she tapped her chin while she was thinking it over. 

She smirked, completely unsurprised by Tori’s choice of her most-hated chore and feeling entirely confident that she’d win. Confident enough that she agreed without hesitation, because this was _Tori Vega_ and, as seductive as she could be sometimes, Jade was confident that she couldn’t pull her away from the cinematic experience she was trying to enjoy. “Done. And if I win, you have to buy me coffee every day for a month.”

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Tori frowned, still tapping her chin. “We use way fewer dishes than you drink coffee.”

“Then name your other terms,” Jade shrugged, willing to concede the point.

Tori hated to admit it when her sister had a good idea, but sometimes she did. “Okay. You also have to be my servant for a month.” 

“Sounds kinky,” Jade smirked, looking her over. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Let’s just agree to this so I can get back to my movie. The best part is coming.”

Tori’s face lit up and she extended a hand. “Shake on it.”

“Seriously, Vega? You’re a nerd,” she said with a roll of her eyes, though she started to hold her hand out before hesitating. “It only counts if I specifically tell you to fuck me,” she clarified, feeling cocky as she was certain that she’d outsmarted Tori. Movies were her life and she’d never even been _tempted_ to distract herself from them for physical pleasure, so she was confident that she could win, completely ignoring the way that Tori was looking at her and the twinge of uncertainty she felt in her gut. 

She was Jade West and she did _not_ fuck around during movies. It was her cardinal rule. 

But as she shook on it, she couldn’t help but feel the twinge growing into an even stronger sense of uncertainty with the way Tori was _smirking_ at her, wondering if this could be yet another rule the other woman could make her break. 

Shaking the thought away, Jade focused on the movie again, determined that she wouldn’t be broken by Tori Vega, not this time. She would _win_ and enjoy the free coffees, damn it. 

And then Tori was tugging her shirt off and tossing it to the ground, leaving her bare and exposed to the younger woman’s greedy gaze. Jade told herself that the slight shiver came from the sudden chill of air-conditioned air against her bare skin, refusing to acknowledge that it had nothing to do with that at all. 

She could almost _feel_ the weight of Tori’s stare even as she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the television screen, forcing herself to focus entirely on the movie and _not_ on the sensation of nails slowly sliding up her side.

But when Tori’s hand lightly skimmed the side of her breast before teasingly running back down her side, deliberately avoiding any further contact… Well, even Jade West was only human and she couldn’t help but shiver, not even having to glance over at her girlfriend to know that she’d be grinning like she’d won something. 

Tori slowly retraced her way back up Jade’s side, dragging her nails deliberately against sensitive skin in the way that she knew drove her girlfriend crazy. The other woman was hiding it well, not even flinching when Tori palmed one breast in her hand, but the flush painting ivory skin a pretty rose color told her all she needed to know. 

She was going to win this bet, she thought idly; but as she ran a thumb over a hardening nipple and heard Jade inhale sharply, it was the last thought on her mind. With a smirk, she repeated the action before moving from her seat beside Jade on the couch, nudging her legs apart and nearly giggling when her girlfriend spread them a little too quickly despite her attempts to play it cool. 

Settling in between her gorgeous legs, Tori wasted no time in palming both glorious breasts. The soft, pliable flesh was warm beneath her fingertips and she couldn’t help the shaky breath that escaped her. She didn’t think that she’d ever get used to the beautiful sight of Jade’s breasts or the privilege of being able to touch them like this, hardened nipples scraping pleasurably against her palm as she caressed them reverently. 

Gradually, she became a little rougher, but she was careful to keep the pace slow and easy, knowing how sensitive her girlfriend was. She’d brought her to orgasm more than once with nothing more than she was doing now, and loved everything about it, but that wasn’t her intent here, she reminded herself as she gave a particularly rough squeeze and Jade hissed, shifting in her seat. 

No, this was about taunting and making Jade _beg_ for her touch and it was with that thought in mind that another idea came to her. Biting her lip to hold back a smirk even though Jade was still refusing to look at her, she continued her easy pace before suddenly sinking her nails into the soft flesh. 

“Tori…” Jade’s voice was dangerous and harsh and _warning_ as she shuddered violently. Tori knew to return to her slow, easy motions to let the storm she was building inside of her slowly die down, though it didn’t stop her from smirking at the effect she had on the other woman. 

She thought that she could stay here, doing this forever as she lightly pinched Jade’s nipple, rolling it between two nimble fingers and being rewarded with a soft groan. Reluctantly pulling her hands back, she gripped Jade’s legs and used them for leverage to lift herself enough so that she could kiss the valley between her breasts, letting her tongue _just_ taste the skin there. 

Tori was careful to keep her head lowered, determined not to give Jade a single reason to try to claim she’d cheated when she won (and _oh_ , she had no doubts that she was going to). Deliberately kissing her way around each breast before kissing almost every available inch of them, carefully avoiding the one part she knew Jade would be desperate for her to kiss, she waited until she heard a whimper escape the older woman.

Slowly closing a mouth around Jade’s nipple, she shifted to make sure she was stable before moving one hand from her leg to cup her other breast, nimble fingers playing with the neglected nipple in perfect time with her tongue before switching. 

After a moment of this, something in Tori’s mind registered that the climax of the movie was starting, and she knew she had to up the stakes. For as much as she always enjoyed getting to play with Jade’s breasts to her heart’s content, this _was_ still a bet and she was determined to win. 

It was time to play dirty, and she did just that when she lovingly kissed Jade’s right nipple before sucking it into her mouth and biting down harshly, making her body tense against her as she groaned. Laving the abused bud with her tongue, Tori pressed another tender kiss to it and tried to hide her smile when she heard Jade’s voice. 

“Tori, I need you to fuck me.”

Jade had come so goddamn close to winning that she could almost taste it. The movie was almost finished and she’d held her resolve despite Tori’s _extremely_ talented hands, fingers, and tongues slowly stoking the fires of her desire, confident that she could last the remaining twenty minutes of the movie. 

But then Tori had clearly decided to exploit her achilles heel, a fact that made her feel almost proud and _entirely_ turned on and _goddamn it_ , she no longer cared about the bet as she felt the slow-building fire suddenly turn into an inferno and said the words she’d been biting back since this had all started. 

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Tori was pushing herself up, practically launching herself into Jade’s lap and kissing her passionately. Jade kissed her back, cupping Tori’s ass and pulling her closer as she let herself be overtaken. 

But then Tori’s hand was on her breast again, pinching the nipple with a roughness that sent a bolt of need straight to her pussy, and Jade groaned as her hand fumbled for the remote, hitting every button until the TV had turned off.

Standing up without dumping Tori out of her lap was difficult, but she somehow managed it, helping her to her feet and immediately kissing her again. Even Jade wasn’t sure how they eventually made it into the bedroom, Tori’s shirt having been discarded along the way. But she couldn’t find it within herself to care about anything but the sight of her topless girlfriend, caramel eyes shining bright with desire and triumph and maybe a hint of mirth, tanned skin standing out against white sheets as she smirked up at Jade. 

Quickly sliding her sweatpants down her legs, Jade kicked them off, nearly falling in the process as her gracefulness had not improved with time. Tori’s giggles were quickly silenced when she joined her on the bed, kissing her deeply and slowly, letting her hand curve over one tanned breast with a tenderness very few would associate with her. 

When Tori whimpered into her mouth, hips bucking against her, Jade pulled back, once again taking in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend, tousled hair messily spread out on the pillows, and she smirked. Even though she’d lost the bet, she knew that she hadn’t really lost anything at all as she slowly kissed her way down Tori’s body, stopping at the disgustingly cutesy pink, heart-covered pajama pants she was wearing. 

Sliding them down her legs slowly, she kissed the skin that was exposed down one leg and, once she’d tossed them away, back up the other, stopping just at her inner thigh and nipping at the sensitive skin. She was rewarded when Tori’s hips bucked, her girlfriend letting out a distinctly Tori Vega mixture of a whine and a moan that incorporated a whispered and almost pitiful, “ _Jade_.” 

Taking slight pity on her girlfriend (she was still Jade West, after all), she spread her legs even wider, teasing her thighs for just a moment longer before spreading her lips. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her center, Jade slowly licked as Tori gasped, tangling her hands in raven hair and pulling at just the right angle to make the pain feel good and encourage Jade to speed up. 

Despite the temptation, Jade took it slow. She knew that Tori was worked up and things could be over quickly if she wanted, but she wanted to tease her the way that she’d been teased and so she took her time. Keeping the movements of her tongue steady and the pressure just enough to tease but not stimulate, she slid one hand up to cup Tori’s breast, drawing slow circles around the nipple with her thumb in time. 

And within minutes, Tori was squirming and tugging at her hair with almost too much pressure, whining unintelligibly as she bucked against Jade’s mouth in an effort to gain _more_. 

Growing less and less patient herself, Jade finally let herself give in when Tori groaned her name in _just_ the right way, and she slid a finger inside of her, angling it until she found the soft, spongy bundle of nerves at the same second she let her mouth envelop her girlfriend’s clit. 

Tori bucked at the sudden sensations, her tugging on Jade’s hair transitioning into her pressing against the back of her head firmly, desperately wanting to feel her as close as possible as her tongue gently guided her through the orgasm and its’ aftershocks, gently but surely and _god_ , it was a lot but she felt safe and secure and _loved_ with Jade’s hands gripping her hips firmly and so many points of contact between them. 

After a final shudder from an aftershock, Tori gently tugged at Jade’s hair and she immediately pulled back at the unspoken signal they’d developed for when things had become _too_ sensitive, like now. She couldn’t help but whine just a little at the empty feeling of Jade pulling out of her, though then she was being wrapped in her embrace and immediately comforted as they shared a sweet, chaste kiss that soon turned into more.

As the fire slowly built between them again, Tori found herself unable to move from the warm security of Jade’s embrace. Instead, she gently moved them so that Jade was on her back and she was lying almost completely on top of her, enjoying the sensations of Jade’s hands slowly tracing up and down her back, their breasts pressed together before she reluctantly moved to the side. 

Giving Jade a warm smile, she kissed her again as her hand found its way between her thighs, finding no resistance as she slowly slid one finger inside of her before adding a second. Kissing her way down Jade’s neck, she returned to her breasts as she fucked her, angling her fingers so that they brushed against her g-spot with every stroke. 

Jade groaned, pushing up into Tori’s eager, reverent mouth. She was teetering on the edge within minutes, only her girlfriend’s teasing keeping her from going over, and when tanned fingers suddenly pressed into her and stayed, she finally gave in. “Tori, please,” she almost _whined_ , hips bucking into her hand as her mouth continued to worship her nipple. 

She could _feel_ Tori’s lips curve into a smile around her nipple, but then Tori bit down at the same moment she stimulated her g-spot _and_ clit, and Jade was falling, Tori’s touch the only thing keeping her grounded as she spun completely out of control and finally found the pleasure she’d been chasing, her entire body quaking with the intensity of it all. 

Tori left her breasts to kiss her gently, keeping them brief and slowly moving her fingers to ease her through the orgasm as she smiled softly down at her girlfriend. And when Jade’s eyes finally fluttered open again, meeting hers, there was a softness in them that made Tori lean in for another kiss as she slowly drew her fingers out, wiping them on the blanket. 

Both women were smiling happily as they cuddled in the afterglow, Tori’s head resting on Jade’s chest as Jade slowly ran her fingertips across smooth, tan skin. Neither could even think about moving, unable to imagine a more blissful moment than the bubble they were currently caught in and just wanting to stay there for as long as possible. 

The silence was eventually broken by the sound of Tori’s giggle, making Jade raise a studded eyebrow as she looked at her. “What’s so funny?” 

“I won,” Tori answered smugly, grinning so brightly that Jade suddenly had _Make It Shine_ in her head, a song that she’d never admit to anyone came to her regularly as completely suiting everything about her girlfriend. “And now you have to do the dishes and be my servant for a month.” 

Jade rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t wipe the grin off her face even as she tried to fake a scowl. “You played dirty.” 

“Nothing in the terms said I couldn’t,” Tori countered confidently, her grin only growing when Jade fumbled for a reply. “You know I’m right.” 

“Shut up,” Jade grumbled halfheartedly, pulling her into a kiss to do just that. But Tori pulled away after only a second, leaving her disgruntled and almost nervous at the mischievous look sparkling in her eyes, the same one that had started all of this. “ _Tori_ …” she said warningly. 

“I want chocolate,” Tori said, pouting adorably as she idly traced the points of Jade’s star tattoo. “And since you have to be my servant for the month…” 

Jade groaned, though she knew deep down she would have gone to get the damn things even if she hadn’t lost the bet. “Seriously? You’re starting this already?” 

Tori just stuck her lip out even more as she stared over at Jade. “Please?” she asked sweetly, and, goddamn it, Jade was way too soft for this emotional manipulation. 

With a heavy, put-upon sigh, she slowly climbed out of bed and disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a bag of salted chocolate caramels. “Here,” she told her, setting the bag down beside her and immediately reclaiming her position, wrapping one arm around her waist. 

“My hand is kind of tired,” Tori said, flexing it with a pointed look, and _oh my god,_ she really was going to take this to that level, wasn’t she? “Could you feed them to me?” she smiled. 

Yep.

She was doing this, then.

With a smirk, Jade took the bag back and they both sat up. Slowly feeding her the first bite of chocolate, she couldn’t help but lick her lips when Tori _accidentally_ let her tongue wrap around her girlfriend’s finger. And when she _accidentally_ bit down during the last bite, Jade couldn’t help but wonder how long before she would be ready for round two since Tori _clearly_ was. 

And she thought maybe there was some fun to be had with losing the bet too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Be Kind_ by **Marshmello & Halsey**.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please don't forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
